bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Frond
Phillip Frond (more commonly known as Mr. Frond) is the school guidance counselor at Wagstaff School. He first appeared in Crawl Space. He is voiced by David Herman. Therapy Tools Mr. Frond uses a vast arsenal of therapy tools which includes crisis crayons and therapy puppets which include Repressed Memory Emily, Distracts-His-Friendzo Lorenzo, Portion Control Joel, B.O. Theo, Lynn-Secure, and Pierre Pressure. In addition to these tools he also has very many inspirational posters around his office including Hop on the Self Es-STEAM Boat, Don't Forget Your RESPECT-ACLES, Breach for the Stars, The best ELF is Your S-ELF, If you don't study YOU SHALL NOT PASS, and Be an independent thinker NOT A STINKER. In Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, he creates a conflict resolution system known as ABS. The eponymous acronym stands for; A - access your feelings. B - be apologetic and S - slap it (a high five). In Synchronized Swimming, Louise convinces him that he created independent study after allowing the kids to do synchronised swimming instead of PE. He becomes confident that his 'idea' will catch on but the school board later 'kills' it after the kids performance fails to impress them. In The Runway Club, he integrates his favorite pasttime, knitting into a new program he calls "Scared Fabulous" in an attempt to satisfy the students in detention after hearing that the argument that led to their punishment being about fashion. The program is essentially a fashion competition between the students which Principal Spoors hates. A running theme throughout the series is how he wants to take the world by storm with his stellar and innovative counseling methods (which actually are often just suggested to him by Louise rather than original ideas), much to the annoyance of everyone else, including Principal Spoors and the school board. In Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, it's revealed that his dream is to win a Conflicty for conflict resolution. Appearance Mr. Frond has wavy brown hair and wears glasses. He wears a green sweater over a light yellow shirt with a dark yellow neck tie, brown pants, and black loafers. Personality Bob describes him as a "tall drink of annoying" and he has stuffed animals that he talks to as if they were real. In Crawl Space, Louise tells Mr. Frond that her father is dead, which he believes in gullibility. In Lobsterfest, he warns Louise's class that there is a hurricane coming to town and believes that the emergency plan is talking it through. In the episode, Bob Day Afternoon, Mr. Frond is one of the hostages at the First Oceanside Savings Bank. He shows to have a dislike towards Bob, although Bob shows to have more hatred toward Mr. Frond. In Bad Tina, he and Bob make a slight bond when they discover that they both like "Cake". In spite of his annoyingly supportive tendencies, he gets mad about his failed ideas, refusing to acknowledge that they were bad. He had a major role in the episode, Synchronized Swimming when the Belcher kids come up with the bogus independent study of synchronized swimming and forge Linda's signature for the papers. Mr. Frond approves of the independent study, unaware that they were exploiting their way out of gym class. Relationships Romances In Carpe Museum he takes an interest in museum director Madeline Greenberg. Eventually he gives her his phone number after finding out she wants to be asked out by him. In Gayle Makin' Bob Sled it is revealed that he and Gayle are dating. In The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover, Gayle goes on a 2nd date with Phillip, and end up having their first kiss together. In Lice Things Are Lice, It is implied that Frond may be dating someone else now, as he mentions a date he has that night to avoid getting shaved, and when asked by Tina if it is someone other than her aunt Gayle, he responds 'maybe'. Nothing is mentioned about his relationship with Gayle in her next appearance in "There's No Business Like Mr. Business Business." Family Frond's mother is first seen in "Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda", where he takes her to the podiatrist and to Wonder Wharf after he catches a glimpse of Louise. Gayle mentions that he is visiting his aunt for Thanksgiving in "Gayle Makin' Bob Sled." Trivia *He is a vegetarian (Crawl Space). *Is "shoe twins" with Mr. Dowling, manager at First Oceanside Savings Bank (Bob Day Afternoon) *As well as being a guidance counselor, he also has other duties such as overseeing detention, (Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, The Runway Club), teaching child rearing (O.T.: The Outside Toilet) and is in charge of the Hormone-iums vocal group. *A keen knitter, he can be seen knitting leisurely in Bob and Deliver, shopping for yarn in Synchronized Swimming, integrates it in to his "scared fabulous" program in The Runway Club, and even knits a doll for Gayle in her image out of yarn from his dead grandmother's shawl in The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover. *Believed to have several cats ("A Few 'Gurt Men"), one is called Dr. Bojangles. (The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover) *Once undertook a solo vacation to Singapore and brought home seaweed candy. (Full Bars) *According to Gayle, he smells like pencils. (The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover) *Doesn't drink until Linda makes him drink wine in T''he Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover.'' *It is implied he lives with his mom in Carpe Museum. They talk on the phone at least once a day (A Few 'Gurt Men). Appearances Season 1 *Crawl Space *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Bad Tina Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *The Frond Files *Gene It On Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Midday Run *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Runway Club Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *Large Brother, Where Fart Thou? *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *A Few 'Gurt Men *The Grand Mama-pest Hotel *Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise Gallery Mr Frond - 7.jpg Mr Frond - 6.jpg Mr Frond - 5.jpg Mr Frond - 4.jpg Mr Frond - 3.jpg Mr Frond - 2.jpg Mr Frond - 1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-06 at 9.58.43 PM.png|Phillip in Gene's story in The Frond Files Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wagstaff Faculty Category:Love interest Category:Characters voiced by David Herman